milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Phineas and Ferb Effect
What's up with the title? Why is the title now "Milo Murphy Meets Phineas and Ferb"? When was that confirmed? Goldsith (talk) 00:22, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Goldsith (talk) April 29, 2018 7:22 PM (I saw the History..) Everything's Fine... ---- International Release Hey guys! I wanted to make a talk page for this for a quick discussion on everyone's thoughts- But just how much of the crossover will we be putting up before the official release in January? Serendipitacely (talk) 00:01, August 13, 2018 (UTC) English leaked The english dub is leaked on Kimcartoon. $onicth€h€dgehog223 00:54, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Heh Not exactly what I was asking, but yes, I watched it yesterday, thank you! :D I meant the version of the episode we have now is technically bootleg- which means we have all the information, but on the other hand, visitors to the wiki who only watch stuff officially will be badly spoiled. So I was wondering how much we were editing around the crossover. (I guess my thoughts right now would be that it would make sense to have the page itself filled in, but letting the information cross onto other pages might be a bit much for fans and editors who are waiting to see it and don't want to be spoiled?) Anyway, let me know your thoughts. I cannot put into words the mounting excitement that has built up in me. Just imagine me constantly screaming. But I probs won't have time to watch it till Thursday. Then no force on earth will stop me. Yesterday I bought a bag of pistachios for this specific viewing. ... AaAAAAaaaAAAAAaAAaAaAaAA! Sorry... what was I doing?.. That's right. I really like your idea Serendipitacely (brilliant as usual) of not spreading spoilers around the wiki just yet and keeping them concentrated on specific pages. At least for now. I haven't been paying that close attention to the wiki due to said possible spoilers but I don't think I've seen many spoilers being put outside the main subject pages so far? PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 10:59, August 13, 2018 (UTC) OH MY GOSH!! I can't wait for you to see it!!! And that's perfect; there is no better snack for the occasion!! I'm so excited to see what you think!! AND YEAH, OH MAN, DEFINITELY AVOID THE WIKI- or I guess, more specifically, the forums! People seem to be watching the crossover and then listing all the major plot points for some strange reason? It's worth being as safe as possible, regardless! :D But now that you mention it, it seems pretty well contained so far! What do you think of putting a template up on the page letting people know to keep the spoilers isolated? It might be a bit much (Or a lot much?), so as usual, let me know :D Serendipitacely (talk) 19:20, August 13, 2018 (UTC) GALLERY IMAGES NEEDED Pictures are needed for the act sections in the gallery! Thanks to whoever does this! Kind regards, Aaxelpediaa (talk) 03:56, August 14, 2018 (UTC)